Life on Campus
by Dragon Valor
Summary: This story focuses on a youth who goes by the name of Clovis. Back home he was the best, now he joins Duel Academy, will it be a new ball game? Not long after joining the ranks he meets another person with great talent, Jaden. What is in stored for him?
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, or any of the Characters in here(except Clovis), or Cards. I do wish to thank them for it's making or else I wouldn't have wrote this.

Clovis is the main character in these stories, not Jaden.

Life in the academy was much different than what Clovis was used to back home. At home he was the best, few had a chance against him. Though, not undefeated, he had the longest winning streak there. Life with the cards were simple and hardly enjoyable because of how simple his opponents were. Everyone praised him and had managed to convince him to join the Duel Academy. He did. Upon getting there he had found out that his main deck had an illegal card in it, one he wouldn't take out of the deck. He made a brand new deck with a few spare cards. He may not be the best anymore do to this flaw, but perhaps he can show his real skill without the use of his most powerful deck...

_First Day..._

After getting to the island by boat Clovis looks around at everyone else. A lot of kids around were his age for the most part, some older, some younger. They all seem eager to get into the school itself. Few were like him, clam and thought out, but a few others around him were like him. _Winning here would be no different than back home, perhaps I'm wasting my time coming here? Well I might as well see what the people here have when it comes to dueling skills._

Clovis looked down onto his clothing and made sure he had everything on. His blue jeans, red shirt and black vest, trimmed with red. On the left side of his black belt was a red card deck box and a blue one on his right. This was the outfit he felt most comfortable in. Looking one last time into the water, he made sure his blond hair was spiked in the fashion he liked, short and slighting curved. His green eyes didn't match the rest of him, but there was nothing he could do about that.

After being taken to the school itself a presentation was made showing off a few of the top duelist. After that the first test was to begin. Everyone had to do a rank testing, testing to see what branching they were to be sent into. The thought of this was a bit outrageous, this could lead into major psychological problems, were people would think low of themselves because they were ranked that way. Nothing could be done about it though.

It was Clovis' turn after a short blue kid had lost in a duel against one of the testers. The man wasn't bad, but the kid was. The glasses on him didn't mean anything it seemed, he didn't have much of a brain it seemed. This Syrus, had a lot of work ahead of himself here. No doubt he was ranked low.

Stepping up Clovis did what he was used to, grabbing his right deck; it was illegal though, it couldn't be used. He stopped himself from pulling it out and pulled out the one in the red deck box. After putting on the Kiba Corp hologram projector he placed his deck in the proper slot. It opened up as the duel began.

"Don't worry too much, you might mess up a lot like the one who came before you." the man in blue sunglasses said drawing his first five cards.

Saying nothing Clovis drew. Dian keto the Cure Master, a Man-Eater Bugs, two Magician of Faith, and a Metalmorph. This wasn't a good hand, but would have to do. The man in blue went first, drawing a sixth card. He laid it down in face down defensive position.

"I'm going to play a monster face down in defense position, and two face downs." the man said and paused. "I end my turn."

Clovis drew his card and looked at his hand. "I'll play a creature faced down, as well. Then I'll play Dian keto the Cure Master. This card allows me to gain one thousand life points." Clovis watched as he gained his one thousand life points. "I end my turn."

The man across from him and a few behind him grunted, they were not impressed. Mr. Shades drew his card than flipped the creature he had laid the turn before over, a Master Kyonshee; 1750 attack, 1000 defense creature, no effect. "I'll sacrifice my master Kyonshee and summon Garoozis. Attack Garoozis!" Garoozis, a 1800 attack creature, 1500 defense.

The lizard-man with the battle axe leaped foreword as a bug appeared as Clovis' face down monster. The bug had a defense of 600 it wouldn't live. "My creature has an effect, when flipped," Clovis started to say as his creatures mouth opened up wide, "it destroys a creature on the field, so even though my creature has a lower defense stat than yours and will die, yours goes with it." the bug ate the lizard man as it struck it in the mouth. Both shatter and fade. "My turn I take it?"

Clovis' cockiness was getting to him, but he was sure that he could take this weakling. Placing a card in the magic zone, face down he looked away from his hand and to his opponent. As he place a creature he had drew last turn onto the field. "And now I'll play one of my more–." He gave a long pause thinking of a word to say. "Favorite cards. I'm sure a lot of people are going to gripe at me about it, but oh well. I summon Gemini Elf!" Slowly two beautiful women rise from a hologram card that sit below the creature itself. "Seeing how my creature has nineteen hundred attack power and you have no creatures, I'll have them attack!"

The man in blue flipped a card. Negate attack. The energy blast the elven women fired at the opponent was sucked into a vortex. Knowing that the turn was ended the tester drew a card and played a creature. Jirai Gumo, four star creature with 2200 attack power, but with a deadly effect. "And now I'll attack with–." the man in sunglasses was cut off.

"– And now you will place that card in the grave yard as I play Trap Hole! Any creature normal summoned with an attack stat over one thousand is destroyed if it was summoned." Clovis yelled over the mans voice.

"I'll play Seven tools of a bandit. By paying one thousand life points I negate the effect of one trap card." The mans life points fell to 3000. "Now Jirai Gumo attack Gemini Elf!"

"Don't forget about your creatures effect." Clovis reminded the man, "Jirai Gumo will sometimes half the users life points when attacking. Lets hope it doesn't shale we?"

As the webs shot and destroyed the twin elves another web shot back at Mr. Shades. His life points were now at 1500 as Clovis' dropped to 4700. _Foolish move. All of those life points lost wont help you at all if you can't deal just as much back at your opponent. _Clovis thought.

"My turn!" Clovis yelled out and drew a card. "I'll play a creature in defense mode and another card face down. I end my turn."

The man drew then sent the creature to attack once more. "I'll equip Megamorph to Jirai Gumo, doubling his attack strength! Attack!" A Magician of Faith took the blow making sure none of the damage hit Clovis' life points. Clovis waited to see if his opponent took more damage, he didn't.

"I draw." Clovis said getting the card he wanted. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack position! I'll equip Axe of Despair to Maha Vailo, raising his fifteen-fifty attack power by a thousand! That's not all, for every equipment on Maha he gains an extra five hundred attack power!" Clovis watched as his creature went from 1550 attack power to 3050.

"So what? Jirai Gumo with Megamorph makes him a fourty-four hundred attack power creature, so long as I have less life points than you. So unless you plan to lower your own life points your creature isn't strong enough."

"I know this. That's why I'm going to play that face down from last turn, seeing how it was a trap I had to wait a full turn before using it. I'll play Metalmorph. Lifting my creatures attack power by three hundred more, then five hundred more for his effect." He watched the 3050 turn into a 3850. "In addition, when attacking a creature, my creature gets a bonus attack power equal to half of your creatures attack power. Seeing how you have a fourty-four hundred attack power creature that makes my creature a six thousand fifty attack power creature. Attack Maha Vailo!" 1650 points of damage was done from the destruction of the creature. _6050 was all I managed to get on my creature, not bad, but I can do better._

He had been tossed into the Ra Yellow, the group that shown great talented. Clovis was sure he would show more before this was over. A person shown up late to the joining, a Jaden. His duel was presented in front of everyone, it was a good match. Maybe someday soon the two would cross paths...


	2. Challenge of a Teacher

Yawning as he sat up from bed, Clovis stretched and itched the back of his head. Turning to his alarm he turned it off. It had been two months since he had arrived at the academy, he had yet to lose a match. None of his opponents were much of a challenge, just like back home. Even with bad hands he manages to still draw the cards he needs later.

_I should try to join Obelisk blue soon. The duelist of Red have no skill, I have yet to face anyone within my own dorm though. _Clovis remembered the first day he arrived at the academy, his first duel there. It was a simple enough match. _That boy who faced Crowler, he wasn't that bad. Even though he beat a teacher he was ranked in the Red, the low of the low. All because he had won. If there is anyone within the Slifers, it would be Jaden._

Clovis got out of bed and got ready for school. In his gym class he spotted the maroon haired Slifer student hanging out with a younger person with blue hair and glasses, the person with blue hair looked familiar, but it was Jaden he wanted to talk to. As he made his way to the two the teacher blew the whistle. The class quieted down and looked to the woman. Her red hair was tied back except for a long few stands that hung out over the right side of her face.

"Listen up class. Today we'll be playing some tennis. For all of those who know how to play, grab a racket and start on the northern courts, all of those who wish to learn stay here and we'll begin the teaching." She ended with a wink.

The students started to depart into different directions, most of them grabbing their equipment and heading to the north side of the courts. A few staid around the teacher, among them was Jaden and the blue-haired friend of his. Clovis simply didn't move. The teacher turned to the ones who decided to learn. For the next ten minutes Clovis spaced out, thinking about all the opponents he had faced within the school. _They all seemed to be fusion summon heavy, something that Jaden too shows. Still he knows how to use his just well enough, with the spells to back them up when they monsters themselves are not enough._ Clovis looked up as he noticed the teacher was talking to him.

"Well shouldn't you be playing tennis?" The teacher said.

"No." Clovis said in response. "I don't know how, nor do I plan to. I didn't come to Duel Academy to learn how to play tennis, I came for the challenge of the cards."

The teacher grunted, "Well it seems I may have to send someone to Mr. Crowler." as if she had spoken about something evil everyone around went silent and listened in. Even Clovis shunned the feminine dressed male teacher and head of the Obelisk dorm. He had to think of something quick without actually giving in. "Well, what do you have to say Darlin'?"

"I have a proposal for you." Clovis said as calm as he could, hoping to get away from the wrath of Crowler. "I'll faced you in a game of duel monsters, if you win I wont complain again about any of the activities in this class, if I win you wont bother my time by making me play these sports I'm not interested in. Deal?"

The lady laughed and looked down to Clovis with a look of confidence. "I'll have to give you a special lesson, Yellow. I guess I'll just have to make a point to everyone." she said reaching into to her pocket and pulling out a deck. Clovis heard a few people around him saying 'yet another one that will each there words'. It seemed that to him that someone else had made this challenge before.

The teacher walked away and grabbed two duel gloves, or hologram projectors. She tossed one to Clovis. Grunting as he caught it, he could tell that she was testing his physical strength. Both placed the duel gloves on as they opened up for the duel. Clovis reached to his right deck and stopped himself. His hand held there for a moment then grabbed his left one. After shuffling his deck he placed it in it's proper place.

Four thousand shown on both of the duelist gloves. The two drew there five cards. Solemn Wishes, Axe of Despair, Monster Reincarnation, Negate Attack, and Mystical Space Typhoon. _No creatures, I may just be eating my words soon._

"I'll go first." the teacher said and drew her sixth card, "I'll play a card face down as well as a creature in defense mode. Go."

That was faster than he though. Clovis drew his card. "First, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down magic or trap card." the card shattered into uncountable pieces. "Then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

The people watching started to laugh saying 'No monsters on the field? What is wrong with him?' it aggravated him that they never stopped to think that it was possible to not always have a creature to place on the field.

The red haired lady drew her card, "I'll play, Harpy Girl in attack position. And flip over the creature I had placed face down, Harpy Lady!" The two elegant females with wings rose from the hologram cards in a calm expression. The smaller one, Harpy girl, was a 500 attack power creature, while the other was a 1300 attack power creature. "Attack!"

"I'll play Negate attack, to stop any damage from being done to my life points." Clovis said as the creatures started there assault. "While I'm activating trap cards I'll activate my other face down card, Solemn Wishes. Every time I draw a card, I gain five hundred life points. Seeing how Negate attack ends your battle phase I'm going to guess that your turn is over, I'll draw my card."

Clovis smirked at the card. "Well seeing how I drew a card, I gain five hundred life points. Now I'll play Mataza the Zapper!" from that hologram card a samurai stood. Swinging his sword a few time, the human looking 'monster' turned to the Harpies. "I'll equip Axe of Despair to him, lifting his attack by one thousand, seeing how he's already a thirteen hundred creature he'll be a twenty-three hundred when he takes both of your creatures down this turn!" Clovis got what he was waiting for, a look of confusion. "Mataza the Zapper has the effect of attacking twice in the same round. Now Mataza, attack!"

She guarded her eyes, Clovis noticed as the two attacks hit her creatures. From 4000 to 1200 in a single turn. She gave a sigh and drew her card. "I'll play, Harpies Feather Duster, to destroy all of the magic and trap cards on your side of the field. Then I'll play another Harpy Sister. I'll equip her with black pendant, lifting her attack power by five hundred, enough to kill your creature seeing how he no longer has that equipment." the bird lady leaped at the samurai and with a single slash destroyed the creature. Clovis' life points dropped to 4000. "Your turn."

Clovis drew his card then looked to the crowd around the duel. The only person he stopped to look at was this Jaden guy. He smirk and gave a thumbs up. The blond duelist turned back to his opponent, "I'll play a card face down in the magic zone as well as Fissure, which kills the weakest creature on your side of the field and end my turn." a boo rang out throughout the crowd. The effect of Black Pendant also lowers the opponents life point by 500 when going into the graveyard from play. 3500.

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back your Mataza the Zapper and attack!" she said playing the card she drew. "And remember Mataza attack twice." Clovis' life dropped to 900.

"I draw." Clovis said grabbing the next card on his deck. "And I'll play Graceful Charity! Allowing me to draw three cards and discard two." after drawing three cards he smirked and continued to discard two. "Now I end this. I play Maha Vailo! I'll equip him with the other card I just gained, Megamorph. So long as I have less life points than my opponent, my creatures original attack points are doubled. If I were to have more they are cut in half. I have nine hundred how about you?" 1200 he knew, but rubbing her loss in was all the sweeter to him when little goes his way. "So from one-thousand-five-hundred-fifty attack power to three-thousand-one-hundred he goes, plus for every equipment he has on him he gains an extra five hundred so now his attack power is three-thousand-six-hundred. Maha, finish this duel."

With a roar the man punched into the samurai shattering it into millions of pieces. 2400 life point damage to him opponent, only half of that was needed to win. The game was over and the holograms dissipated.

"Good game, teach." Clovis said holding his hand out. Smiling she shook his hand.

"For winning I wont send you to Crowler, but next time you better be ready for class!" Clovis face shown shock, "What? I never agreed to your terms. I'll expect you to be playing volleyball next week, got that?"

Clovis sighed in defeat. If he didn't do as she said he would be spending the day with Crowler. The teacher walked away towards the few still playing tennis and started yelling how someone's forearm swing was all wrong. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Clovis looked to see Jaden.

"Sweet moves you have there!" He said smiling, "Even without having creatures out every turn you managed to win. Perhaps we can face-off sometime soon? Names Jaden."

"Clovis."

"Umm." came another voice, this one behind Jaden.

"Oh! This is Syrus, my roommate." Jaden said introducing the blue-haired kid.

"Well, lets get to playing a game. Looks like I have little choice in the matter." Clovis said putting his deck back and walking onto the court.

The teacher looked back at him and smirked. _That kid has some talent, perhaps he'll be the next Zane._


	3. AntiEquipment

Twenty-nine and zero was the record so far. Clovis had yet to meet his match within the school, though he had yet to face anyone that was in the Obelisk branch. The Obelisk were so high and mighty that they wouldn't even face anyone a rank lower than themselfs. The record he had going was starting to catch the eye of a few higher ups though. A female by the name of Alexis had been watching a few of his matches, though she didn't say much to Clovis, she was friends with Jaden. Jaden and Clovis hung out every now and then, but had yet to face.

Clovis' soaked in the sunlight on a rock that sat of the beach. The ocean waves soothed him and made him forget about his anger with the denies from the Obelisk Blue members he had challenged. He sat up and took off his yellow sleeveless jacket and just laid there in his white t-shirt. Hearing foot steps he turned his head to see who it was. It was one of the female Obelisks.

Brown hair and eyes. About a head shorter than Clovis, she was a beauty, physically. Clovis sat up just in time and she kicked sand at where his face was at a moment ago. He looked at her face and seen that she was angered about something. He had no clue to why that was.

"I have heard that you've been around the girls dorm!" she yelled and without waiting for a reply she continued. "At night at that! I should report you to the principle!"

"What are you talking about?" Clovis asked, "Yes I've been around there looking to see if an Obelisk woman would at least duel me, but not at night. You have the wrong person. If it was that bad, why didn't you just go right to the principle?"

She didn't know how to answer. "Well. I had to see if it really was you. A male has been sighted on a few occasions at night, looking for something. For the past few days you had been sighted walking around there, so we put two and two together. I apologize" It didn't make much sense to why they thought it was him, but the reason was good enough for him.

"Apologize accepted." He said laying back down, "Does this mean that I can duel you now?"

"You want to duel? How about another time, when you have earned it blonde." she said walking away. It was rude of her to not even say her name, Obelisk Blue or not.

He wasn't sure how long he had laid there before Jaden came, but Clovis had already forgotten the fifth denial from an Obelisk Blue student. Jaden and Syrus ran out into the water and started to splash around. About and hour before night time Clovis sat up grabbing his jacket and started his way back to the Ra dorms.

Jaden, drying himself off, followed. As they came to the Slifer dorm a person stepped up to Clovis. Long brown hair that hung over his eyes making them unable to be seem, he wore a red jacket. He pointed at the Ra duelist.

"Clovis! Your reign ends today!" he spoke in a high pitched voice, sounding like whistle. "Now with these people to watch they will see that I belong in your spot and you in mine. My talent is far better than yours yet you managed to get into Ra your first try. I'll show the higher up where they went wrong now!"

It wasn't until after Clovis was about to ask what 'people to watch' he was talking about that he noticed that a number of class mates surrounded them. Jaden seemed a bit shocked as well. Most of the people around had on red or yellow, but there were two that had on blue. Alexis and s tall guy with blue hair and more of a white outfit. The man with blue hair had his arms crossed on his chest.

"Well why not, you'll be victim thirty." he said as he reached to his right side and stopped himself like always. He had yet to even look at the deck since he had found out that it was illegal, still he reached for it. "In front of all of these witnesses I'll show my worth." _Perhaps then I'll be able to face an Obelisk._

Placing his left deck in the proper slot on the glove, Clovis turned it on. Jaden gave him a thumbs up, knowing each others skills as they watched each others matches. The person with long hair drew six cards, he was going first. He placed four cards in the magic zone and a creature in defense position. He gave a nod signifying that his turn was over.

"My turn." Clovis said as he drew his card. A Sangan, a Solemn Wishes, a Fairy Meteor Crush, a Gemini Elf, and a Axe of Despair were now in his hand. "I'll play Gemini Elf in attack position! I'll equip Axe of Despair and Fairy Meteor Crush onto Gemini elf and attack!"

The two shattered the multi-eyed creature that the person had played. The boy smiled. "The effect of Big Eye is that, when flipped I can look at the top five cards on my deck and arrange them in any order I wish, your attack forced him to flip. I thank you." he took a minute and looked and moved a few of the five cards then put them back. "Now I'll play a face down trap card, Magical Thorn! Five hundred life point damage is done to my opponent per card discarded to the graveyard but the effect of a spell, trap, or effect monster." Clovis knew that there was more to what he was going to do and he was right. "I'll also play Michizure, when a monster is sent to the graveyard from my side of the field, like Big Eye, I get to destroy one of your monsters."

Clovis' turn had been a waist, he fell right into the trap. Not only did his opponent get to know the next five cards, he gotten rid of a strong creature while he was at it. _Nothing went right that turn and my opponent still have two cards face down, I wonder what they are._ There was one move that Clovis could still make. He placed a card face down on the magic zone.

"I end my turn."

"I'll draw." he said and then pulled out his card from the deck area. "I'll play another card face down and end my turn."

No creatures was the first thing noted by everyone. _Something it not right about this._ "Before you end your turn I'll play my face down Solemn Wishes. Now its my turn." Clovis said drawing his card. 4500. "I'll play Maha Vailo. Attack Maha for fifteen thousand fifty damage!"

"I play Enchanted Javelin, one of the cards I played a few turns ago. When my opponent monster attacks I get to increase my life points by the attacking monsters attack points." his life points lifted up to 5550 just before Maha Vailo's attack struck him making it drop back down to 4000.

"My turn is ended."

"Good. I draw!" he smiled at the card. "I'll play a creature in face down defense position and end my turn."

Clovis drew his card and his life points went up to 5000. "I'll play Mataza the Zapper in attack position and have Maha Vailo attack your face down creature." his opponent flipped the card to show a Mask of Darkness before sending it to the graveyard. "Mask of Darkness, when flipped you get a trap card back from the graveyard. Too bad it's four hundred defense isn't enough to hold against Maha's attack. Now that the creature is out of the way, Mataza two attacks to my opponents life points!"

"Just a moment." The long haired challenger yelled out, "I'll play my one of my face downs, Michizure! You remember, a creature is destroyed. There will be no direct attack for Mataza the Zapper."

"Then my turn is ended." Clovis said again.

"Do you see yet why I should be in Ra and not you? Mr. twenty nine and zero well today you'll be known as twenty nine and one." He drew his card. "I'll put another card face down and end my turn."

Clovis drew his card. 5500. "I'll pay Graceful Charity. Letting me draw three cards to my hand, but have to discard two from my hand. Because of this I gain more life points from Solemn Wishes. Five hundred as you know." 6000.

"Oh, but did you forget my continuous trap card I played earlier? Magical Thorn! Five hundred life point damage is done to my opponent per card discarded to the graveyard but the effect of a spell, trap, or effect monster. Well Graceful Charity makes you discard two cards, so you loose one thousand life points." 5000.

"It seems I did forget, that wont happen again. Now I'll play another Axe of Despair and equip it to Maha Vailo, bringing his attack power to three thousand fifty, attack directly!"

"Once again I'm ahead of you, Clovis. I'll play the face down I just placed last turn, Negate Attack."

"My turn is ended." Clovis said yet again.

Clovis' opponent drew and pulled out the other card in his hand not caring about what he drew. "I'll play Eternal Rest, it destroys all monsters with equip cards equipped to them. This means I'm free to play Seven Colored Fish. And eighteen hundred attack power creature. Attack!"

Clovis crossed his arms as if to block an attack. 3200. _What's going on here? He's a step ahead of my every move! How is he able to do this?_ Clovis was worried, this battle was tougher than he thought it would be.

"Hey Sy', this is the hardest I've ever seen Clovis struggle." Jaden said placing his towel over his shoulders. "His opponent is really good."

"You said it. I would have thought that by now Clovis would have at least dropped his opponent below four thousand. I wonder why Clovis' opponent is in Slifer and not Ra."

"Me too, buddy."

Clovis drew his card as his life points lifted back to 3700. "I'll play a monster in face down defensive mode. I'll also put the last card in my hand face down in the magic zone. Go."

"I'll draw a card." He said and smiled at it.

"Now I'll play my face down card, another Solemn Wishes." Clovis announced before his opponent could play a card.

"That's fine, now I'll end my turn." his face was bright with joy.

"He's not going to attack." Clovis whispered to himself. _Something is wrong._ Clovis lifted his voice after he drew his card and gain life points from both solemn wishes. 4700. "I'll play another Gemini Elf! Now my nineteen hundred attack power creature, kill the seven colored fish!" like what happened to all other monsters when they get destroyed the fish shattered. His opponent was now at 3900 life points. "I end my turn."

"I'll draw my card and then play a creature." he said and threw it across the field. Clovis wasn't the only one confused by his actions, the crowed was too. Clovis caught the card and looked at it. "It's called Lava Golem this creature is different from the others, he's summoned onto my opponents side of the field, but offering two monsters on my opponents side of the field as a tribute. Every turn, during your stand by phase, one thousand damage is inflicted to your life points. Lava Golem attack power is three thousand, but I'm not worried about that. I end my turn."

"I'll draw and gain my thousand from the two Solemn Wishes and now I lose one thousand because of Lava Golem. Seeing how Lava Golem is on my side if the field I control him. Lava Golem attack directly!" Clovis commanded.

"I'll play the last of the first for face downs I played at the beginning of the game, Nightmare Wheel! I select one monster on the field, as long as that card is face up the selected monster cannot attack or change battle position except my the effect of a spell, trap, or effect monster card. This card also inflicts five hundred points of direct damage to my opponent's life points on my standby phase. That creature will be Lava Golem. This is why I'm supposed to be Ra, not you! This is my talent!"

"Seeing how Lava Golem can't attack, I'll play a creature in face down defense mode. I end my turn."

The boy drew his card. "You loose five hundred then, I'll end my turn." 4200

"I'm sorry about this Zane, this isn't what I thought would happen." Alexis said watching Clovis as he was losing even though he had higher life points than his opponent. "This Clovis has had over twenty wins without losing, I thought you would have liked to see him in action. I guess we picked the wrong match to come to. I know his opponent invited us to come see Clovis' defeat, but I thought Clovis was going to win. Looks like I'm wrong, he has been on the defensive since his opponents second turn."

"You're right Alexis, He has been on the defensive since the second turn of his opponent. Why do you think that is? I don't think it's because Clovis' opponent is a good duelist. I think he knows his opponent too well to lose. If you noticed, all of his moves have been at Clovis' weaknesses. Very odd for that to happen, unless the deck was made just to do that." Zane gave a slight pause. "Clovis has an equipment deck, which he hasn't been given enough of a chance to use them to there full potential, that's because he wasn't ever meant to. Let us hope Clovis has a few things his opponent doesn't know about."

Clovis' life points lifted right before they dropped down as if never gaining any. Clovis did manage to draw what he needed. "I'll play a creature face down in defense position and end my turn." _With the five hundred from the Nightmare Wheel I'm slowly losing, unless I can get my third Solemn Wishes._

The cards he drew was the one he placed face down after Clovis took five hundred life points. 3700. "Your turn, now."

Clovis drew his card. "This will work." he said aloud. "I'll flip the face down creature that I played last turn, Man Eater Bug. When flipped I get to destroy a creature on the field."

"Fine, my face down is destroyed." He said as his hand grabbed the one he had on his side of the field.

"No." Clovis said. The crowed gave a sound of confusion. "I'm destroying Lava Golem. Then I'll flip my other face down creature face up, Maha Vailo! I'll equip him with the card I just drew, my third Axe of Despair. Maha Vailo attack!"

A metal creature was flipped but with 400 defense was destroyed. "That was a Slate Warrior, whatever creature destroys it loses five hundred attack and defense."

"That's no problem, Man Eater Bug attack directly!" 3450. "I end my turn."

He drew his card and his face brightened again. "Perfect timing. I play, once again, Lava Golem! And I'll place two card face down in the spell zone. I end my turn" he said throwing his Lava Golem to Clovis.

"I draw." Clovis said bluntly. The Lava Golem was getting to him. Every time he would set himself up. "Now–!"

"I play another Nightmare Wheel! On Lava Golem, like the last time." His smile was from ear to ear. "Continue."

"I'll play Dian keto the Cure Master. I gain one thousand Life points" 4700. "I end my turn.

"You wont win." He said drawing his card, and watching Clovis' life points drop to 4200. "I've seen you play twenty nine games! You've never played a creature over level four, you wont be able to use Lava Golem as a tribute. Give up!" Clovis didn't say anything. "Fine I play Bazoo the Soul Eater and end my turn."

_Bazoo a sixteen hundred attack power creature with an effect. For every monster you remove from your graveyard out of play his power increases by three hundred until the opponents turn. Only three monsters can be removed as a max._ Clovis remembered the effect from back home.

Clovis drew his card and smirked. "You're wrong. I have two monsters over the level of four in my deck. I just never need to play them in my other matches, or didn't draw them. Now I will use one of them. I'll tribute Lava Golem for, Jinzo!"

A gasp shot out in the crowed. The Lava Golem was destroyed, that's what mattered to Clovis right now. Everyone knew the effect of Jinzo, he was a very powerful card. _As long as Jinzo remained face up, all trap cards_ _cannot be activated. While the effects_ _of all face-up trap cards are negated._

"Jinzo, attack Bazoo!" with an electronic ball the baboon monster shattered. Clovis' opponent was now at 2650. "Your turn."

"I draw. Yes very nice, I'll play monster reborn to bring back Bazoo, then I'll tribute him for Kaiser Glider, a twenty four hundred attack power creature. He'll attack your Jinzo!" the two monsters collided when the smoke passed Kaiser Glider was still there.

"What!" Clovis yelled out in shock. "Both creatures should be dead they had equal attack power!"

"Kaiser Glider's effect says different. He can't be destroyed by a creature with the same attack power as himself. Yours can though. I end my turn."

"Alright, I draw." 5200. "I got the right card to end this. I'll play, Cyber-Stein." a Frankenstein looking creature came up from the hologram.

"A seven hundred attack power creature? That creature is going to end this duel?" He person question.

"Yes, for the cost of five thousand life points, I can bring a fusion monster I own to the field. I'll being The Last Warrior From Another Planet. All creatures on my side of the field are destroyed, but neither of us can summon a creature to the field. Your turn." 200

He drew a card. "I end my turn."

Clovis drew 1200. "I'll attack and end my turn." His opponent's life points dropped to 300.

He drew again. "I lost." he said. "I can't win."

The holograms turned off. Clovis placed his deck back into his box. His opponent fell to his knees and pounded the ground. There was nothing that could be done. _Thirty and O._ As he started to walk away Alexis yelled out for Clovis.

"Clovis where are you going?" she called out walking toward him.

"I'm going back to my dorm." He said stopped and turned to talk to her.

"Aren't you going to help him out?" she asked, when Clovis just looked at the person she changed the question. "Clovis I think I have someone here who wants to meet you. His name is Zane."

Clovis looked up to the face of the blue haired duelist. The person didn't smile, neither did. He reached out his hand though. Clovis looked at it for a moment then shook it.

"Zane. I know that name." then it clicked. "You're the schools top duelist! What are you doing here?"

"I was watching your match, you are impressive. Perhaps one day we'll face." Zane said as he walked away. Clovis then remembered to lift his jaw.

"Nice job, man!" Jaden said slapping Clovis on the back. "I thought you were going to lose for a little while."

"Hey Clovis." Alexis said looking back at the person on there knees. "I'm going to talk to the principle and see if we can get you tested into Obelisk. In the mean time, I'm sure you'll be able to get some Obelisks as fights now. Thirty is a good record for someone who just joined the school." _I've never seen Zane shake anyone's hands before, he must have been really impressed._


End file.
